Flack's Revenge
by Hypedupash
Summary: Post ep one shot for Sex, Lies and Silicone. Flack tries to get revenge for Lindsay's outburst in the street.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

A/N: So apparently having my appendix out has inspired me to write :S

And we all know we need to see Flack get revenge on Lindsay right? Right.

* * *

**Flack's Revenge**

He'd waited patiently, making her think that he'd forgotten her little outburst in the middle of the street right outside of a busy restaurant while he wheeled Melody to the avalanche for her.

He'd researched what would make the perfect comeback but nothing seemed good enough, it was only when he unpacked one of his birthday gifts that the idea hit him.

Tonight was the perfect opportunity, Danny was off which meant she'd had to drive to work, and because she was maxed out on field hours Mac had in her the lab doing paperwork.

"Perfect" he mumbled to himself, as he set the boxes and black bags down, enrolling the help of Jess he swiped the spare key to the avalanche from Mac's office and headed back down to the parking lot with a grin.

Jess warned him that this could be a bad idea, Lindsay was pregnant, that alone meant she could be hormonal and kick his ass just because she could, but he paid no mind to what she was saying and filled the car anyway.

He'd even gone as far as removing the air vents and filling the space with confetti before attaching the front of the vent back in place. He opened the sun roof and closed the doors, jumping up into the bed, he asked Jess to hand him the remaining five bags and two boxes up so he could finish.

Even though she was against the whole revenge plot, she had to admit he had a pretty good idea. Filling the avalanche with packing peanuts, balloons, along with confetti in the air vents was either going to piss Lindsay off, or make her exact revenge against him for him taking revenge against her.

Fixing the surveillance security camera on Lindsay's truck he headed up to security to wait it out, he wanted to see Lindsay's reaction and knowing it was being taped was even better.

Lindsay smirked as she watched Flack fill her truck, did he not know that she was off for the next three days therefore the truck was now effectively Stella's, all she needed to do was get Stella down in the parking lot shortly, then sit back, relax and watch the show unfold, no one, not even Flack could get one over on her, Danny didn't call her Lindsay the menace for nothing.

She'd lost track of the reason why she'd had to come over to security in the first place, the sight of Flack had caused her brain to register amusement at his attempt of revenge.

Oh that was it, Mac wanted to know who it was that had scraped along his own avalanche leaving a mean little scratch down the side.

Retrieving the required tape she bid good night to the security guard and headed back to her office, seeing Flack head towards her, she pretended to be oblivious to what she already knew and greeted him with an hello and a feigned tired smile, deliberately leaving out the fact that Danny was arriving in a few hours to pick her up and take her home, she needed Flack to think that she was driving home.

"Hey Stel" Lindsay greeted as she moved into the break room, fighting the urge to gip at the smell of coffee, "I parked the truck near the fire exit" she stated as she handed the keys over, "You might want to have a few lab hands on standby" she informed her before she left the room and Stella now in her confused state.

Kissing Danny's cheek she fastened the seat belt, and asked him to park in the empty space across from her avalanche for five minutes, Flack's positioning of the camera meant that if he was observing he couldn't see anything else but the truck.

"What are we waiting for Montana?" Danny asked confused, turning the heaters back up now that it was getting cold again.

"Flack tried to get me back" she smirked, "He's filled the truck with balloons and packing peanuts"

"I thought Stella had it now?" he asked as he eyed his curly haired superior head towards the car, the indicators flashing as she removed the alarm, several confused lab hands followed behind her.

"She has, but Flack evidently doesn't know that" she grinned.

Stella was just about to open the door when Flack appeared out of nowhere, urging her not to open the door, but the request came to late as she pulled on the handle only to then be pelted with packing peanuts and balloons as they were released from their vehicular confined space.

All that could be heard over the roar of the New York early morning traffic was Stella's booming voice "Donald Flack Junior" she bellowed as she advanced on the homicide detective. With a menacing glare she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards the car, thrusting one of the bags he'd left behind at him she ordered him to clean the car out while she sat in the back of Danny and Lindsay's car in the warmth.

Seeing Lindsay and Danny in a fit of hysterics she couldn't help but join in with them while Flack struggled to get the balloons in the bag, before deciding that popping them was the best option.

It took him a full half an hour to remove everything, but he'd forgotten the confetti in the vents, it was only when Stella started the engine and cursed aloud that he remembered, he ran inside for protection from the cursing CSI.

Maybe getting revenge on Lindsay wasn't the best thing after all.

* * *

So... you know the drill :D


End file.
